Explorer 767
Explorer the First}} Explorer 767 is an Adelie penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He is the youngest of the Antics Brothers and is well known for being an excellent prankster. His older brother is Fred. Biography Explorer Freddell Antics XIII was born in Penguville in the year 1990. His feathers were, strangely, blue. When he was a child, he was known for being rather imaginative and almost always dreamed about flying. Explorer and his family lived in the old Antics Mansion until Explorer's dad lost his job during an economic depression. The family had to sell the mansion, and only a few years after it was sold, the owners died and passed the mansion onto the government because they couldn't find anyone who would buy it (it was said the mansion was haunted). It was only many years later that Explorer, using the profit that he had gained as a member of the Furry Flats, was able to re-claim the mansion. Explorer's parents had to become fishers after the depression and often told him tales of a faraway city called Club Penguin. When he finally matured, he decided to visit Club Penguin. Unfortunately, the ferry he took sank in a storm, and he floated on a piece on driftwood for three days. Eventually the current washed him up on the Docks, and he pledged himself in as a citizen of Club Penguin. Going under the pseudonym "Explorer 767", he now lives in an igloo north of the Plaza. Appearance Explorer's favorite color to wear is blue. He always wears his trademark red propeller hat. Involvment does not approve of this.]] Explorer is the delegate for the Sub-Antarctic Islands on the South Pole Council. He also is a member of the band "Furry Flats". He owns several puffles and works at the Coffee Shop in CP. Explorer's weapon of choice is a shovel, which he frequently uses against hackers. Due to this, he recently earned the nickname "Jack of Spades". He is also VERY spastic. Interestingly, Explorer has an uncanny knack at operating ancient supercomputers (see Quest for the Golden Waffle). In popular culture, he is a electric guitarist in Ultimate Penguin Band. He is also a secondary character in the game Tails6000 and the Secret Rings. In the PSA and EPF, he is known as "Agent Periwinkle". Most other agents (including G and his family) just call him "Explorer", though. Trivia * Explorer has a very catchy theme song. The full theme song is here, but this version is used more often, because it makes better ambient music. * All of Explorer's bombs come from the only dealer he trusts: Morshu. He also gets all of his rope there. *After the South Pole Council made wearing robes when in session mandatory, Explorer had no problems adjusting. He happily dons the garment. Why? It's obvious. When wearing a robe, the penguin can secretly hide dozens of pranks, and everyone would be none the wiser! * He has mastered "the Look" as well as F, but can do a much more intense and drastic version (i.e. lying on his back, wailing and bawling loudly, and knocking stuff over). Explorer never uses the Look, though, unless it's important (like convincing Mabel to tell him where she hid his propeller hat). * In a case similar to Hat Pop, it actually SCARES people when Explorer takes his trademark propeller hat off. Like Hat Pop, he issues warnings before taking the hat off. * Explorer loves to break the fourth wall, and does so in many articles, like this one. * He secretly hacks for the government, and most of his operations involve stealing data from the Str00del Force. * He is pretty skilled with puffle handling. This and this are proof. * Explorer frequently says "Now if you'll need me, I'll be on the porch" as a farewell phrase. He claims that the porch in question is an "abstract porch" that belongs to Mayor McFlapp. Explorer says that it embodies every single porch that has existed and ever will exist and that it exists only metaphorically. * For those of you who don't know, Explorer's hat is actually semi-sentient and acts like a pet! The hat is quite loyal and trustworthy, and makes a "bzz" or "hummm" sound as opposed to dogs barking, cats meowing, and so on and so forth. Explorer affectionately calls it "Tittle". * Explorer's family traces back to the Lichenblossom Isles, and he still has relatives there. In fact, Explorer's ancestor, Explorer the First, helped Marvin the Hacker save Lichenblossom from the Squashins and Fort Kosher, and was the Antics Family patriarch. *Throughout history, there have been thirteen Explorers (present one included), be it ancestors, siblings, cousins, ect. Explorer was a rather popular Antics first name. Modes Explorer actually has many different personalities, or "modes" as he calls them. Here are a few. *'Wacko Mode'-- This is his "normal" mode, the one that most people see him in. *'Cool Guy Mode'-- This mode pops up briefly now and then. It causes Explorer to act, speak, and even dress up like his red puffle, Xavier. When he is in this mood, Explorer wears sunglasses and a glacier suit. *'Phreaker Mode'-- This mode is generally insane, mainly because Explorer says weird stuff (e.g. I LIKES PIFFLEZ! DOES YOU?!), has that crazy spiral look in his eyes, and cackles all the time. Explorer is sometimes considered a semi-Str00del because of this. Phreaker Mode also pops up when Explorer is playing Card-Jitsu. When playing Card-Jitsu in this mode, Explorer puts on his legendary red belt (Why red?). *'Nerd Mode'-- This is when he acts like his twin brother, Fred. In this state he becomes a biochemistry whiz and continously talks about eukaryotes, mitochondria, and deoxyribonuclear acid. When Explorer is in this mode, he replaces his trademark propeller cap with a red graduation cap. *'Band Mode'-- Explorer gets this mode when he rehearses or plays with the Furry Flats. He is a master musician in this state and can even beat Danny when it comes to composing. In this mode, Explorer wears a black suit with notes and clefs of different colors on it, and also holds a red conductor's baton. *'Chef Mode'-- Explorer poses as a French chef. He wears a red toque blanche, apron, and even a black moustache! When in this mode, Explorer calls himself "Monsieur Doohickie" and calls Fred "my valuable assistant, Monsieur Freddie". Explorer tends to accidentally splatter ingredients on the wall, and sometimes he shouts out "Dork, dork, dork!" while cooking. *'Strict Mode'-- This is Explorer's rarest mode, and it has different levels of severity. It can range from being a little bossy to being as pompous as Mabel. In this state, Explorer tries to tell everyone the rules and, depending on how severe the mode is, does not follow any other rules besides his own. In this mode, Explorer has that obnoxious look on his face, and wears a red pair of eyeglasses. *'Confliction Mode'-- This is a rare case when Explorer's different modes interfere argue with one another. It causes Explorer to rapidly change modes, and it's even weirder than Phreaker Mode... Mode Gallery Image:Explorer cool.gif|He's bad to the bone. Oh, yeah. Image:Explorerphreak.GIF|| g0tZ a pap3R anz i n0T AfraId 2 uZe |t!!1!!!111! LOLZ!11!!!1!!!!!11!! Image:Explorer strict.gif|Well, move along. I have not got all day. Image:Explorercardjitsu.GIF|"HAHAHAHAHA!!!11!! I GotSZ SpAAdEZs!!!!1!11! LOLZ!11!!!!11!"(Don't play Card-Jitsu with Explorer.) Image:Explorerchef.GIF|Dork, dork, dork! Mode Trivia * For some weird reason, Explorer always wears something red in almost all of his different modes. No one, not even Fred, knows why. * Explorer always switches modes offscreen, by way of a seizure-like state. He says it would look weird to the audience if it happened onscreen. * Explorer is fully aware that he has "modes", except when he's in "Phreaker Mode". * His puffle, Mabel, is unaware of his modes. * When in "Strict Mode", everyone tries to avoid him(includeing Fred). Image Gallery Illustrator Keith has kindly provided several illustrations of Explorer for our database. File:It's_Explorer!.png|Explorer, manga-style! (Well, not really.) File:ExplorerandFred.png|Explorer, in cartoon-style, about to destroy one of Fred's precious books. File:Birthday_Gift_for_Explorer_1.png|Explorer, in Illustrator Keith's most common style of drawing, hi-def. If you have drawn or know of any Explorer pictures, include them here! Quotes * What the pancake? * Oh my sugar waffle! * Oh, phooey! * Psyche you! * Well, that was psyched. * Fore! (throws bomb) * (sarcastically) If ya need me, I'll be on the porch. * (sarcastically) Sah, yes, sah, whatever y' want, sah! * Bah, go phish! * Did she (Mabel) just call me a phreak? * (after watching something funny) Which should I choose, LOL, ROFL, or ROFLOL? * (war cry) DOOOOOOOOOOOHICKEY!!! * (alternate war cry) Give 'em lymph an' acetic acid! * Goofiness is 20% humor, 20% inspiration, and 60% being cuckoo-headed. * (loudly over intercom) This is a Ditto warning, I repeat, THIS IS A Ditto WARNING!!! * (looking at his wiki article) Why are there so many ads on my page? * (in Nerd Mode) In the name of mitochondria! * (in Nerd Mode) Sweet merciful centrioles above! * And the phreaking (noun) won't even (verb)! * (in Phreaker Mode) I LIKES PIFFLEZ! DOES YOU?! * (in Phreaker Mode) I SCAREZ NOTHIN'! EVEN U BECOME NAPKINZ!! * Wanna go phishing? I got bait! (holds up fake e-mail) * Fore! (throws bomb) * Alright, I gotta do this ASAP! Whatever that means. Hmmm... maybe it's "[http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Horton_Hears_a_Who!_(film)#Horton Act swiftly, awesome Pygoscelis!]" * (after one of his pranking schemes has been foiled by Perry the Puffle) DRAT YOU PERRY THE PUFFLE!!!! *(While Touring Dorkugal) ]] :Explorer: (looking at a room hidden in a bookcase) I think I'll look in here... :(Explorer walks in, only to be thrown out. A Random Penguin leans out of the secret room, screaming.) :Random Penguin: GET OUT OF MY LA-BORR-AH-TORY! :Explorer: (turning to audience) Hmmm... have I seen this before? (turns to weirdo) Dude, quit being meta-fictional. * (Explorer is reading Quest For The Golden Waffle) :Explorer (turning to audience): Wow, isn't this weird... I'm in a work of fiction, reading a work of fiction in which I star. Now that work of fiction references another work of fiction which is a parody of something real... and the former fictional work isn't even finished! * Explorer: (looks up and sees the Infobox falling towards him) Uh-oh... * (while looking at the user pages of some quitters) Explorer: (confused) This user quit ? (turns to readers) What kind of wiki is that? * (While in South Pole City). :Explorer is walking down the street, and a little penguin, shorter than Penghis Khan, peaks out from an alleyway. No room for description, I'm using this. '' :Penguin: Psssstt! Come here. I have bad news. :(''Explorer walks over.) :Penguin: See that? (He points up) ...it's... it's... (whispers) it's going to fall. :Explorer: ...the sky?! :Penguin: No! That's a cliche! THAT! (He points at the edit box, its other page buttons, and the Sidebar.) :Explorer: What, the Fourth Wall? :Penguin: The.. the... WHAT?! :Explorer: ... oy... more meta-fiction. :Penguin: THE SIDEBAR?! THE '''SIDEBAR' IS COLLAPSING?!'' :(Penguin runs off into the streets.) :Penguin: IT'S COLLAPSING! THE SIDEBAR IS COLLAPSING! :(Explorer walks by a theater and sees its newest film on the sign.) :Explorer: IT'S A MOVIE?! See Also *Explorer Sightings! *Fred 676 *User:Explorer 767 *The Troublesome Trio *The Coronation of Explorer *Antic Mansion *War Against Humans Category:Character Users ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ Category:Politicians